


K-Kiss

by CBlossomz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Got7 members are featured, Innocent Seungmin, M/M, Minho and Jisung need to get together, Seungmin has alot of nicknames because he's so adorble, Truth or Dare, jealous hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlossomz/pseuds/CBlossomz
Summary: Seungmin is dared by a stranger to kiss him but Hyunjin will do everything in his power to be the one to be Seungmin first kiss~





	K-Kiss

** [Chan Party// Truth or Dare] **

** Chan closest Friends [ Woojin/Minho/Jisung/Changbin/Felix/Hyunjin/Seungmin/Jeongin] and a few random people decided to play Truth or Dare. **

** Some Rounds went by, it was light hearted until- **

"I Dare you to kiss me" The guy said pointing at Seungmin. Chan eyes brows furrowed . He didn't even know this guy but agreed to let him in the party because of his friend BamBam invited the guy.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled, some people who were at the drink area stopped, shook of what they heard.

"OH HELL NAH" Felix shook his head with crossed arms

"You is not kissing him." Minho said with sass, hands on his hips.

"K-Kiss?" Seungmin said with a confused expression, tilting his head like a puppy.

"Yup on the lips." He said smirking as Seungmin was blushing. Hyunjin who was on Seungmin lap was furious, his grip around Seungmin waist tighten not wanting the younger to go towards the guy .

"O-Okay...." Seungmin quietly said..trying to get up but Hyunjin didn't budge.

"Jinnie..." Seungmin said making Hyunjin let go, not wanting to anger the younger.

_ **Seungmin got out of Hyunjin lap and sat in front of the guy, shocking everyone that he easily agreed but then again it was a dare. Nobody in the room wanted the adorable sweet heart to kiss the snobby guy. They all wanted to push the guy off as Seungmin friends surrounded the two. Hyunjin needed something like a divider, something quick to act on as he looked around.** _

"SKY NO" Jisung yelled.

_The guy closed his eyes as Seungmin leaned in, faces inches away from each other BUT before anything happened... Hyunjin with an annoyed expression slid a folder between them, as Bambam pushed the guy/his friend away, Yugyeom moving Seungmin away from the guy as Jinyoung said-_

"Alright Next!"

"I didn't even kiss him." He said

"We are putting a rule that nobody can kiss Seungmin, nor make him do anything touchy or dirty." Woojin suggest as his friends and everyone agreed.

"HE DIDN'T KISS ME YET SO WE CAN'T GO ON." He yelled with a raise voice making Seungmin flinched.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Changbin said with aggression as the guy shook his head a bit taken aback from his demeanor.

"You want a kiss? I'll give you a kiss."   
Hyunjin said as the guy nod. Hyunjin was about to sucker punch him. 

_Everyone definitely didn't want Hyunjin, the most popular/handsome boy to kiss the guy._

"NO!" Seungmin yelled then said- "I'll just kiss him."

"You're not kissing him angel." Hyunjin said patting the younger head.

"Hmph!" Seungmin pouted cutely as everyone awed. Whispering "_So adorable _" "_He's such a puppy, so cuteeeeee"_ "_Kawaii_" "_Aww Sky_!"

"Little Star, somebody has to kiss him. It's a rule." Chan said to Seungmin who has many nicknames.

"He picked me though." Seungmin said as the guy nods. _Everyone glaring at Chan for saying that._

"Nevermind its not a rule." Chan said taking back his remark and facepalms himself as Woojin rubs his back to comfort him.

"You both can kiss me." He said smiling as Seungmin blushed but Hyunjin clenched his teeth wanting to just punch the guy in the face.

"Fine." Hyunjin said "allowing" Seungmin to go first.   
Hyunjin wasn't going to kiss the guy, he was going to kiss him with his fist to his face.

Seungmin sat in front of the guy again, who closed his eyes as he leaned in with closed eyes, lips were about to touch. Hyunjin didn't want Seungmin first kiss to be a random guy, he wanted to be the first one so he quickly- in a second, he pushed the guys forehead [Making the guy fall back] and leaned into Seungmin direction and kissed his lips.

People were cheering, some gasp in shock. Everyone knew how close the two were and shipped the two since the day they saw one another talking, hoping the two would just get together and become a couple. The guy open his eyes to see Seungmin and Hyunjin lips touching [Its more like peck] .

Seungmin eyes widen, realizing his lips touched Hyunjin lips. The younger face blushes red, his body felt a second spark as Hyunjin lips part from his. Hyunjin open his eyes to see the younger cheeks bright red, Hyunjin who is also blushing red- as his thumb glaze over Seungmin lips with a smile on his face. Seungmin wished it was more than a peck, he wanted more than that. The feeling of Hyunjin pillow soft lips made the younger want more but was to shy to do anything.

"YEA BOIIIIIIII" Felix yelled excitedly, as he token a video of it.

"Alright NEXT!" Jisung and Jb yelled with a smirk.

"WHAT?! THEY KISSED EACHOTHER, NOT MY LIPS!"

"For F*ck Sake. Here!" Minho said pecking him on the lips as Jisung angerly smack the guy in head and yelled-

"YA! You kissed my man!"

"You guys aren't even together!" The guy yelled

[Even though Minho and Jisung weren't together but everyone knew they were inseparable, just like Seungmin and Hyunjin in a way.]

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM. HE KISSED ME"

The guy yelled as Minho in the background chuckling. People started arguing. Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin hand, moving him back to where they sat before as Seungmin sat on his lap again.

"Sorry about that." Hyunjin whispered in Seungmin ear. "I didn't want him to be the first..to take those lips."

"It's okay _Jinnie_.. I'm glad it was you." Seungmin said in a lowered voice for only Hyunjin to hear.

** _Even though Seungmin couldn't see his face, Hyunjin was smiling so much, a blushing mess just as much as Seungmin._ **


End file.
